Alles wird anders sein
Der erste Trailer zu Grand Theft Auto IV erschien im späten März 2007 auf der offiziellen Website und hieß Alles wird anders sein (engl. Things Will Be Different). Viele Videos aus dem Spiel wurden gezeigt, die viel Action versprachen. Eine synchronisierte Version erschien – wie in den Vorgängern – nicht, daher ist das Selbstgespräch direkt aus dem Trailer herausgeschrieben. Szenen-Beschreibungen Als musikalische Untermalung läuft „Pruit Igoe“ von Philip Glass, ein Stück, das man während des Spiels auf dem Radiosender The Journey hören kann. Szene 1 Der Trailer beginnt mit einem Zug auf den Gleisen der Metropolregion Liberty City. Auf einem Schild links im Hintergrund steht „Visit Vice City – 300 $“ (dt. Besuchen Sie Vice City). Eine weitere Plakatwand bewirbt die Fluggesellschaft flyUS. Noch ein anderes Schild liest „Mega Mart – Silver, Watches, Sports Wear, Games, Glasses, Shirts“ (dt. Mega Mart – Besteck, Uhren, Sportbekleidung, Spiele, Brillen, Hemden). Auf der rechten Seite kann man für einige Sekunden ein Schild sehen, das aber prompt vom Zug verdeckt wird. Auf der linken Seite gibt es einen Bahnsteig. Eine gasförmige Substanz kommt aus Klimaanlagen am Gebäude geströmt. Szene 2 Ein Mann in einem blauen Wagen justiert seinen Spiegel nach, während rechts neben ihm zwei Passanten an der Screamer-Achterbahn (keine Achterbahnwagen zu sehen) die Straße hinuntergehen. Beeindruckend sind die gewölbte Straße und die Schlaglöcher in ihr. Ebenso eindrucksvoll ist der Schatten, den die Objekte und Personen werfen – er sieht erheblich besser aus als in vorigen GTA-Titeln. Die Felgen des Fahrzeugs sind dreidimensional gestaltet, was nicht in allen Teilen der GTA-Serie so war. Hinter der Achterbahn, auf der rechten Seite, befindet sich ein Riesenrad. Am besten zu sehen in der hochauflösenden Fassung des Trailers. Szene 3 Ein Auto befährt die Straße, während zwei Männer auf den Treppenstufen eines Gebäudes sitzen. Auf dem T-Shirt von einem der beiden Männer ist das RON-Logo abgebildet, das auch in Szene 4 vorkommt. Auf dem Asphalt liegt eine Platte, die womöglich ein Schlagloch verdeckt. Klimaanlagen tauchen erneut auf (wie in Szene 1). Man beachte die Reifen, wie beim Fahren auf sie eingewirkt wird. Ein Park befindet sich im Hintergrund, möglicherweise der Middle Park. Szene 4 In dieser Szene macht das Alderney Ferry Terminal sein Debüt (es fehlen zwar Buchstaben im Schriftzug, doch der Name ist ziemlich offensichtlich). Rechts am Pier befindet sich eine Fähre, die aus der Endfassung entfernt wurde, und einige Möwen drehen ihre Runden über dem Wasser. Gegenstände dümpeln auf der Wasseroberfläche, ein Vorgeschmack auf die völlig neuen Physiken in GTA IV. In der oberen linken Ecke steht ein Gebäude mit dem RON-Logo darauf (auch in Szene 3). Szene 5 In dieser Szene leuchtet das Liberteen-Schild in Gelb auf. Das Werbeplakat hinten rechts bewirbt das Produkt Max Renda. Szene 6 Die Kirche dürfte einigen bekannt vorkommen: Sie ähnelt stark derer aus Grand Theft Auto III in Bedford Point. Die Lichter, die Rockstar Games in dieser Szene der GTA-Welt beschert hat, sieht fantastisch aus. Szene 7 Die Freudenstatue ragt im Sonnenaufgang den Himmel empor. Szene 8 Nun kann man den Rotterdam Tower betrachten. Szene 9 Weiterhin den Sonnenaufgang: die Spitze des Zirconium Building ist zu sehen. Szene 10 Von unten schaut die Kamera auf das Flatiron Building hoch. Szene 11 Man erkennt die Laufschriften an der Star Junction. Szene 12 Blick auf das GetaLife Building. Szene 13 Einige Werbeplakate kommen ins Spiel, als die Kamera auf die Star Junction fällt. Szene 14 Es folgt ein Blick aus der Glaskuppel der Civic Citadel. Szene 15 Man befindet sich nun in einem Gebäude, das vermutlich unter der Hochbahn liegt. Szene 16 Statt nur Werbeplakaten sieht man nun die gesamte Star Junction, die gerade stark befahren ist. Szene 17 Eine Nebenstraße der Kreuzung. Szene 18 Bühne frei für den Bürgersteig, auf dem viele Menschen unterwegs sind. Szene 19 Einige Autos tummeln sich auf dem Asphalt der Algonquin Bridge. Die Musik, die in Szene 5 anfing, endet abrupt. Szene 20 Eine Stimme aus dem Off beginnt, zu reden: „Life is complicated...“ (dt. Das Leben ist kompliziert). Szene 21 Beim BOABO steht Niko Bellic, der die folgenden Worte zu verkünden weiß: „I killed people“ (dt. Ich habe Menschen getötet). Szene 22 Eine Hafenszenerie: „Smuggled people. Sold people“ (dt. geschmuggelt und verkauft). Szene 23 Niko schlendert über die Plattform der Broker Bridge. „Perhaps here, things will be different“ (dt. Vielleicht wird hier alles anders sein). Szene 24 Die letzte Szene: Die Stadtsilhouette Libertys wird gezeigt, als das „IV“-Logo erscheint und den Hintergrund verschwinden lässt. Das Rockstar-Logo macht sich auf dem Bildschirm breit. Trivia * Die Veröffentlichung des Trailers hat zur Entstehung bzw. Weiterverbreitung des Internet-Phänomens „Rickrolling“ beigetragen. Die Hauptseite von Rockstar Games war damals zusammengebrochen und eine anonyme Person auf 4chan lockte Leute zu einem YouTube-Musikvideo von Rick Astleys „Never gonna give you up“, unter dem Vorwand, dass es sich um den gerade erschienenen Trailer handle. en:Things Will Be Different es:Things will be different Kategorie:Trailer